Ferrando A Vida Dos Leitores
by Rot in Pieces
Summary: [RIPAGEM] Textos em script, personagens OCs desprovidos de cérebro e troca de tempos verbais fazem parte do universo deturpado que a autora criou em Death Note, descaracterizando L e mantendo a Misa do jeito que é: tão burra quanto a infeliz autora. Tentativa falha de comédia e situações constrangedoras tornam a fic mais do que dispensável, onde L é forçado a participar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ferrando A Vida Dos Leitores**_

_**Fanfic não mais disponível na Internet**_

_**Nome da Fic Original: Participando Da Vida Dos Personagens**_

_**Autoras: Acorn Himme e Linn Sue**_

* * *

_**Fic ripada por Lucifel e Baphomet. Personagens idiotas e tentativas falhas de comédia. Leia somente se não tiver nada, mas NADA mesmo para fazer.**_

* * *

Katy: Olá pessoal! Eu e Lina tivemos uma grande idéia de ferrar com a vida de alguns personagens **[Lucifel: Acho que o título já diz tudo, né?] **(oh, jura?) **[Baphomet: Oh, uma personagem idiota no primeiro parágrafo da fic, jura?] **então vamos direto ao assunto.

Lina: Mas Katy. . . Tem que ficar um pouco mais claro o porquê de nos juntarmos e ter essa mirabolante idéia. **[Lucifel: A gente já sabe que foi falta do que fazer. Essa ripagem também surgiu por isso.] **(parece clichê) **[Baphomet: Parece não, é clichê.]**

Katy: Aff. . . **[Lucifel: Aff! Texto estilo script e ainda um "Aff".]** Problema se esse povo não entendeu! **[Baphomet: A partir do momento que você posta uma merda dessas pra qualquer um ler, já não é só problema nosso não entender essa bagaça.]**

Lina: Certo então! Quem será a nossa vítima? **[Lucifel: Nós, pobres leitores.]** Hum. . .

Katy: Já sei! *faz cara de suspense* **[Baphomet: Ah, por favor! Descreve direito, você não tá numa conversa de msn (que seria bem mais interessante que essa fic).]** A vítima será. . . Será. . . **[Lucifel: O primeiro idiota que ler essa fic.] [Baphomet: Que, no caso, é você.] [Lucifel: Ah, cala a boca.]**

Lina: Pára **[Lucifel: Esse acento agudo perdido, pelo amor de Deus.]** de enrolar e diga logo essa porcaria de vítima! **[Baphomet: A vítima é sua mãe, que esperou nove meses pra nascer isso.]**

Katy: Não me apresse droga! A vítima será L de Death Note! **[Baphomet: Estou prevendo que isso vai dar muito errado.] [Lucifel: Atacando de Mãe Diná, Baphomet?] [Baphomet: Não precisa ser Mãe Diná pra saber que essa fic, que já começou bem, vai ficar pior ainda.]**

Lina: *cara de impressionada* Coitado, por que ele? **[Lucifel: Porque a autora é retardada e fã de Death Note.] [Baphomet: Porque sim, dã.]**

Katy: Não sei, só sei que foi a primeira coisa que veio à minha cabeça, mas. . . **[Lucifel: Esses espaços entre os pontos já estão começando a me irritar.] [Baphomet: A fic inteira já tá irritante, e ela mal começou.]** Vamos começar logo essa zoação!

* * *

_Katy narrando._

_ L estava em mais um dia de trabalho complicado, depois de ter resolvido o caso do kira__** [Lucifel: Kira com letra minúscula. E eu achando que não tinha como ficar pior.] **__, agora vem um caso um tanto bizarro para desvendar. Ele tomava seu café calmamente, e a cada gole, colocava um cubo de açúcar que se desintegrava aos poucos, ele esperou e tornou a tomar mais um gole. Após esse gole, ele leva um susto ao reparar que __**[Lucifel: Essa fic existe e a autora mistura tempos verbais.] **__na sua caixa de e-mails tinham mais de três mensagens anônimas. __**[Baphomet: Popular ele. TRÊS mensagens anônimas.]**_

_ Quando leva o susto, L deixara __**[Lucifel: Um "ra" perdido nessa fic.] [Baphomet: Bem vindo ao Inferno, "ra".] **__cair a xícara de café com pouca quantidade em seu jeans novo e este resmunga com a quentura. __**[Lucifel: "Ui Ui! Tá queimandooo!"]**__ – Que droga, além de estar me queimando__** [Baphomet: Você já deveria saber, L, que uma coisa quente queima.] **__, eu tinha acabado de comprar esse jeans! **[Lucifel**__:** "Ai, o café tá me queimando. E ainda manchou meu lindo jeans. Chatiada."]**__ Mil vezes droga, pra não dizer outra coisa! __**[Lucifel: Poxa vida, caramba, cocô, putafaltadesacanagem.]**__ – e foi até o armário para pegar outro jeans e assim poder ir direto ao banheiro para se trocar._

_ Assim que adentra o banheiro, ele resolve tomar banho por causa do cheiro que o café exalava nele. __**[Baphomet: O cheiro exala DE algo, não EM algo.] **__Preparou sua banheira, escolheu o melhor sabonete para despejar na água __**[Lucifel: Jogou pétalas de rosa.]**__ e assim que o sabonete despejou-se, a cor da água mudara para uma mais clara, como o azul céu._

_ Ele relaxa e entra na banheira. __**[Baphomet: Bolhas sobem quando ele relaxa demais. "Ops", ele diz, rindo.]**__ Fechou os olhos para esquecer-se do imenso trabalho que tinha pela frente, __**[Lucifel: Que trabalho? Tomar banho?] [Baphomet: Peidar na banheira.]**__ e realmente não estava nem um pouco a fim de encarar os e-mails anônimos, __**[Baphomet: Está à toa em casa e tá com preguiça de responder três míseros e-mails?] **__ mas que pareciam de extrema importância. __**[Lucifel: Até porque dá pra saber que um e-mail é importante quando ele é anônimo.]**__ Um som irritante de campainha estalava nos tímpanos de L, quem seria àquela hora da madrugada? __**[Baphomet: Alguém com bom senso querendo dar um tiro nesse cérebro que um dia já serviu pra alguma coisa.] [Lucifel: Alguma testemunha de Jeová.]**_

_ Saiu da banheira com um semblante sério, __**[Lucifel: Óbvio, é o L. Já o viu alguma vez sorrindo?] [Baphomet: Claro, interromperam seu banho de luxo.] **__trocou de roupa e foi até a porta gritando. – Já vai! – assim que abre a porta se assusta com uma figura familiar, __**[Baphomet: Era um homem alto trajando uma capa preta e segurando uma foice.] **__era a Misa. __**[Lucifel: Que incrível, ela sabe tocar a campainha.]**_

_ - L! Que saudades, sabe... Eu andei muito carente depois da morte do Light... __**[Lucifel: OPA! Tá esquentando.] [Baphomet: Já estava quente. Esqueceu que o café caiu nele?] [Lucifel: Sério, isso foi muito sem graça.] [Baphomet: Really?] **__– ela é interrompida antes que terminasse o que ia dizer. – Eu sei o que você quer... Pode entrar. __**[Baphomet: A fala do L aqui?] [Lucifel: Deve ser a Misa mesmo indo direto ao assunto. You know what I mean.]**_

* * *

Lina: OMG! É isso mesmo o que eu to pensando? **[Lucifel: Sim, vão brincar na banheira.] [Baphomet: Se você está pensando que eles vão jogar Banco Imobiliário, sim.] **

Katy: Calma! Vou deixar você cuidar dessa parte. *cara de pervertida*

Lina: Eu nem sei como farei essa parte, **[Lucifel: Seja legal e dê um fim nessa fic logo.]** poxa Katy, você me deixou com a parte mais difícil! **[Baphomet: Não é difícil não, é só você digitar F, I e M.]**

Katy: Vai aí a sua imaginação! **[Lucifel: Antes era a sua? Porque mais parecia FALTA de imaginação.]** *começa a gargalhar* **[Baphomet: Também estou morrendo de rir imaginando a sua morte.]**

Lina: É agora que ferro a vida deles. . . **[Lucifel: Espero que a sua imaginação não seja tão vazia quanto estes espaços inúteis entre os pontos.] ***sorri maldosamente*

* * *

_Lina narrando._

_Misa entra na casa de L, e o lugar que ela estava seguindo era para o quarto, quando entra lá, __**[Lucifel: Fica encantada e com inveja da coleção de Barbies.] **__se joga na cama de L e fica o esperando. L estava ainda na sala, foi até a cozinha pegar um pouco de morangos e o seu doce cremoso preferido, o leite condensado. Caminhava lentamente com os potes nas mãos, passou pelo corredor e olha o banheiro, entra lá e observa sua banheira que ainda estava com água. Pensa por alguns segundos e após concluir, sorri maliciosamente. __**[Lucifel: Eu não sei o que é mais irritante: Esta narração cansativa, as constantes mudanças de tempo verbal ou esses personagens totalmente descaracterizados.] **_

_ Ele sai do banheiro __e caminha em passos largos até o quarto, chegando lá, Misa reclama. – Nossa, você demorou tanto... __**[Lucifel: "Já decidi há muito tempo qual Barbie eu vou ser: a sereia".]**_

_ - É porque eu trouxe uma surpresinha para a gente. – mostra para ela o pote de leite condensado __**[Baphomet: O leite condensado suspeito.]**__ e a tigela com uma quantidade razoável de morangos._

_ - Acho que essa vai ser a nossa melhor noite. – e assim começa a desabotoar sua blusa vagarosamente._

_ L ia ajudá-la nessa tarefa especial, __**[Lucifel: Já que Misa não tem QI suficiente para fazer esse tipo de coisa sozinha.]**__ até que seu computador, ainda ligado, transmite sons estranhos, __**[Baphomet: O computador está com problemas de gases.] **__eram barulhos de mais e-mails anônimos chegando a cada um __**[Lucifel: O "um" perdido nessa fic, coitado.] **__minuto. Misa fica furiosa, pois L nunca desgrudava do computador e numa noite considerada por ela importante, ele a deixa ali sozinha para se despir. __**[Lucifel: Muita maldade do L deixar que ela faça sozinha algo que ela não sabe fazer.]**_

_ - O que é isso? – murmura L impressionado com o primeiro e-mail que lê._

_ - Que saco garoto, __**[Baphomet: O L já está nu?] **__você sempre se esquece de desligar esse computador, e agora me deixa aqui sozinha, acho que vou embora! __**[Lucifel: Tão burra que não sabe se vai ou não embora.]**__ – Misa sai da cama e se retira do quarto batendo a porta com muita força._

_ L não se importou com esse fato e continuou a ler os e-mails. __**[Baphomet: O engraçado é que ele estava até animado com isso, levando morangos e leite condensado. Depois vê um e-mail e de repente nem se importa mais com a Misa.] **__Quando termina de ler o último, pula da cadeira indo direto para debaixo da cama. __**[Baphomet: Não é aí que fica Nárnia, L, é no guarda-roupa.] [Lucifel: Era a autora que deveria ir pra debaixo da cama e não sair mais de lá.] **__Ele falou baixo algumas palavras, mas se lembrou de que Misa ainda estava na sua casa, e saiu do quarto para procurá-la._

_ Ela estava na banheira tomando um banho, __**[Baphomet: Mal imagina o tipo de coisas que L fez na banheira.]**__ tinha deixado a porta entreaberta de propósito para L ir à sua procura e que quando a visse nua na banheira, __**[Lucifel: Sairia correndo, dizendo "aaaaahhh, visão do Inferno. Meus olhos estão queimando".] **__se jogaria na banheira para se divertir a madrugada toda com ela. __**[Lucifel: Sonha.] **__Os pensamentos de Misa a deixavam mais excitada a ponto de... __**[Baphomet: Bolhas na água, parte 2.] **__Antes de concluir os pensamentos, L entra desesperado no banheiro e nem se importara em ver a Misa daquele jeito._

_ - Misa! Eu morrerei em três dias! __**[Lucifel: É mais eficiente que Samara essa pessoa que marcou a morte de L.]**_

_ - Oh...Por isso mesmo você tem que aproveitar esses dias aqui comigo. Vem, entra na banheira. – e assim pega a mão de L tentando acalmá-lo. __**[Baphomet: Deveria acalmá-lo pegando outra coisa, não a mão.]**_

* * *

_**Dividimos a fic em três partes. Em breve, mais um capítulo dessa bagaça. Curtiu? Não curtiu? Comente.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segunda parte da Fanfic: Ferrando A Vida Dos Leitores**_

* * *

Lina: Certo, não parece o L até porque ele não fica desesperado, **[Lucifel: Ainda bem que você sabe.] [Baphomet: E o que adianta ela saber? A merda já foi feita.]** principalmente quando o tal anônimo mostra que tem um Death Note. . . **[Baphomet: Queria ter um também, muito útil pra eliminar certos autores.]**

Katy: Nessa você deu uma vacilada! **[Lucifel: Deram uma vacilada na fic inteira e você vem criticar ela.] **A pessoa dos e-mails anônimos foi muito burra ao revelar que tinha o Death Note, mesmo não sendo escrito explicitamente, mas com a frase desesperada de L, dava a entender que a pessoa já tinha escrito o nome dele.

Lina: E agora L já tem até o ID do computador dessa pessoa. **[Lucifel: Esse L idiota não vai fazer bom proveito disso.]**

Katy: E como você fez o favor de fazer o L ter uma inteligência pior do que a do carinha anônimo, **[Baphomet: E pior que a da autora também.]** é capaz de L nem perceber o ID e denunciar o cara que nem anônimo parece ser mais. . . **[Lucifel: Se ninguém ainda sabe a identidade dele, então ele ainda é anônimo.]**

Lina: Não fui eu que fiz o L parecer burro, foi você que fez isso. A cena dele derrubando o café e colocando cubos de açúcar a cada gole, não o fez pensar que teria diabete não? **[Baphomet: E escrever uma fic dessas não fez a autora pensar que teria um problema cerebral e morreria?]**

Katy: *ri e volta ao normal* **[Lucifel: Rindo da fic, né? Porque não achei nada engraçado.]** É verdade. . . Mas e que idéia foi aquela de fazer o L no momento de susto (ele só leva susto) se esconder debaixo da cama? **[Baphomet: É, será que ninguém contou pro L que se esconder debaixo da cama é perigoso? Existem monstros lá.]**

Lina: *ri feito louca* Mas nós estamos aqui para ferrar a vida dos personagens, certo? **[Lucifel: Era pra ferrar a vida deles, não as características deles.] [Baphomet: Até nisso vocês falharam.]** Por isso qualquer descaracterização está valendo! **[Baphomet: Claro, quem vai se ferrar é quem vai ler isso.] **Agora é contigo Katy!

Katy: Deixa comigo! *pega a caneta pra começar a escrever* **[Lucifel: Não vai dar em boa coisa.]**

* * *

_Katy narrando._

_ L retira sua mão e Misa fica um pouco furiosa e quando ia reclamar com o garoto de novo, ele a ignora __**[Baphomet: Como ele a ignorou se ela nem começou a reclamar?] **__e volta ao quarto para checar o e-mail novamente. Seu desespero acabara no momento em que ele pensa que tem o ID do anônimo gravado no seu computador. __**[Lucifel: E daí o ID do computador do cara? Ele só vai ser preso se o ID for mesmo do computador dele. E você, graças a Deus, vai estar morto.]**__ Azar, isso mesmo, foi um azar muito grande a __**[Lucifel: A fic é tão sem sentido que até algumas letras ficam nonsense nela.] [Baphomet: Pra que esse "a"? A azar de L?] **__de L, o ID era de um computador de lan house._

_ - Que droga! – seu desespero volta, mas mesmo sabendo que iria morrer em três dias, ele ainda estava desesperado. __**[Lucifel: Só eu achei essa frase sem sentido? A coerência se demitiu.] [Baphomet: É claro que ele estava desesperado, ele ia morrer em três dias. Não entendi esse "mas".] **_

_ Ele vai até a janela observar a Lua que agora era cheia. __**[Baphomet: Cheia de vazio igual a cabeça da autora e de todos os personagens dessa fic.] [Lucifel: Cheia de buracos, assim como o cérebro da autora.] **__Escuta passos vindos __**[Lucifel: No meio da bagunça surgiu um s.] [Baphomet: Se ferrou, veio parar no pior lugar possível.] **__em sua direção, no momento ele achou que fosse Misa que iria agarrá-lo naquele momento, __**[Lucifel: E começou a correr em direção ao seu quarto, escondendo-se debaixo da cama.] **__ mas enganou-se, __**[Lucifel: E sentiu-se aliviado por isso.] **__era um tipo de gata __**[Baphomet: Que tipo de gata? Persa, siamês?] **__com orelhas pontudas __**[Baphomet: Que de tão grandes atingiam o teto.]**__ e de olhos verdes brilhantes e enormes __**[Lucifel: Como bolas de boliche.] **__que estava encarando a cara confusa de L._

_ - Oi! – diz a gata alegremente._

_ - Err... Oi? – L fica ainda mais confuso e continua. – Como você entrou aqui? __**[Baphomet: Pelo ralo do banheiro.] [Lucifel: Pela privada.]**_

_ - Eu entrei pela janela. – ela responde com tranqüilidade. __**[Baphomet: Ah, tinha a janela também. Como não pensei nisso antes?]**_

_ - Eu abri a janela e você entrou aqui do nada?__**[Lucifel: Claro que não, deixa de ser burro. É óbvio que ela entrou com a janela fechada.]**__ – se afasta um pouco e tropeça na cadeira perto do seu computador. __**[Baphomet: E acaba caindo com a cabeça no chão com tanta força que morre.]**_

_ - Não foi exatamente isso, __**[Lucifel: Então foi como? Magia negra?] **__mas vamos direto ao assunto. Você recebeu e-mails anônimos e agora não sabe o que fazer, __**[Baphomet: Já que quer convidar essas pessoas para jogar War, mas não sabe quem são.]**__ principalmente agora que encontra uma gata muito "estranha" __**[Baphomet: Ainda bem que você reconhece isso.] **__no seu quarto, estou certa?_

_ - Sim, mas a minha pergunta... __**[Lucifel: "Vamos brincar de casinha? Eu quero ser a mãe."] **__O que você faz aqui e como sabe disso? – ele treme e vai para debaixo da cama __**[Lucifel: Não faça isso, L, é aí que o bicho papão vive.] **__quando a gata faz uma careta. __**[Baphomet: Qual o sentido dela fazer uma careta?] [Lucifel: Qual o sentido da existência dessa fic?] [Baphomet: Mas essa é fácil: Falta do que fazer e problema mental.]**__ – Quem é você? Ah socorro!_

_ - Eu sou __**[Baphomet: "Seu pai".]**__ Katy... Katy Acorn. Agora sai debaixo dessa cama porque eu não farei nada a você, __**[Lucifel: Pensei que você iria fazer o favor de matá-lo ao invés de termos que esperar três dias para isso acontecer.] **__a não ser umas perguntinhas... __**[Lucifel: "Primeiro de tudo preciso saber: onde foi que você comprou essa edição especial da Barbie?"]**_

_ - Está bem. – sai debaixo da cama e corre trancando a porta do quarto._

_ L corre até a sala, procurava por uma arma em caso de loucura __**[Baphomet: Caso de loucura foi quando a autora decidiu escrever isso.] [Lucifel: Caso de loucura é a autora narrar no presente e logo depois no pretérito. E isso na mesma linha.] **__aquela gata fosse atacá-lo e ele teria como se defender, __**[Lucifel: Dando um tiro nela e logo em seguida na própria cabeça.]**__ usando a arma pra matá-la, depois ir à justiça e ser inocentado porque foi em legítima defesa. __**[Lucifel: Mas acabaria sendo preso quando descobrissem que ele fazia parte dessa fic.] [Baphomet: Mas pegaria prisão perpétua por participar de uma fic tão chata.] **__Enquanto procurava, Misa aparece toda arrumada e cheirosa, e ao observar L procurando por algo, o interroga. __**[Lucifel: "Bem pensado me procurar dentro da gaveta, mas eu estava dentro do pote de biscoitos esse tempo todo".]**_

_ - O que você tanto procura? – ela torna a perguntar, __**[Lucifel: Mas é a primeira vez que ela fala, como assim ela torna a perguntar?] [Baphomet: Ela só perguntou uma vez. Ou será que a autora está omitindo algumas partes da história?]**__**[Lucifel: Deveria fazer o favor de omitir a história inteira.] **__mas percebe que é ignorada, __**[Lucifel: "Percebe" desnecessário.] [Baphomet: E a autora, não percebeu que tá uma droga sem sentido essa fic?] **__quando iria se dirigir ao quarto do garoto, ele responde._

_ - Eu to procurando uma arma para matar um certo alguém... __**[Baphomet: "E não é você, já que você não é alguém e sim algo, e inútil por sinal".] [Lucifel: "Não aguento mais participar dessa fic, eu vou te matar e logo em seguida vou me matar também".]**_

_ - E-e esse certo alguém sou eu? __**[Baphomet: "Não sua burra, é alguém, não ALGO".] [Lucifel: Bem que poderia ser, mas como você não se encaixa na categoria 'ser humano'...] **__– ela se prepara para correr quando ele grita._

_ - Não sua idiota! Eu quero matar uma gata que está no meu quarto!_

_ - Gata?! Que "gata" é essa? __**[Baphomet: Também queria saber a raça.] [Lucifel: É alguma vira-lata preta e branca e de olhos azuis.] **__Algum tipo de amante sua? __**[Baphomet: L curte zoofilia e eu não fiquei sabendo?] [Lucifel: "Sim, e eu estava planejando um ménage à trois. Que tal?"] **_

_ - Não... Ela apareceu do nada e... __**[Lucifel: "Adoro animais, você sabe, por isso que você tá aqui".] [Baphomet: "Gosto muito de animais e achei que ela seria uma boa companhia para você. Vou comprar bolinhas para vocês duas brincarem, o que acha?"] **__Sei lá, começou a falar comigo e sabia de tudo que aconteceu. __**[Baphomet: "E achei que ganharia muito dinheiro levando ela no Faustão. Imagina uma gatinha que fala e ainda prevê o futuro".] **_

_ - Me engana que eu gosto! Aquela garota vai se ver comigo, ta pensando que vou aturar você tendo uma outra mulher?__**[Lucifel: Segundo as minhas contas, L não tem ainda nenhuma mulher.] [Baphomet: Só se for mulher virtual.]**_

_ - Misa, sinceramente, você é muito burra... __**[Baphomet: Olha quem fala.] [Lucifel: A Misa, você, a autora e todo o resto que estiver nessa fic.] **__Pense bem, como vou matar a minha amante, sendo que eu nem tenho amante? __**[Lucifel: Olha a linha de raciocínio genial dele.] [Baphomet: "Você sabe muito bem que não gosto de mulheres, gosto de animais".] **__Só tenho você, principalmente pra satisfazer meus desejos. __**[Lucifel: Amiga, que babado. Chamou de puta.] [Baphomet: Menina, essa eu não deixava. Contava pra todo mundo que ele era a passiva.]**_

_ - O que?! Isso é um absurdo! __**[Lucifel: Concordo. Cadê o IBAMA nessas horas?] **__Além de me chamar de burra, ainda me usa como se eu fosse somente um brinquedinho, L, por que mentiu quando disse naquela noite que me amava? __**[Baphomet: Porque L, antes de ser um burro, é um homem.] [Lucifel: Foi enganada, traída, mastigada e cuspida.]**_

_ - Misa, você sabe... O clima tava rolando, e a gente falou aquelas coisas sem querer. __**[Baphomet: E o L nem gosta de você, né querida?]**_

_ - Ta me dizendo que aquelas palavras foram acidentes?! __**[Lucifel: Acidente foi o surgimento dessa fic.] [Baphomet: Acidente foi o nascimento do ser que criou essa fic.] **__ – ela pega a chave do quarto que estava na mesa, algumas lágrimas cessaram o seu rosto, __**[Lucifel: Explique como as lágrimas cessam um rosto.] [Baphomet: Minha cabeça doeu tentando imaginar essa cena.] **__e então, ela corre até o quarto dele, e este a segue._

* * *

Katy: Ih, discussão de relação, só podia dar nisso. . . **[Lucifel: Poderia não ter dado em nada, mas sempre existe uma pessoa retardada pra criar algo assim.] [Baphomet: Sempre existe alguém que não tem o que fazer e decide infestar a internet de fics sem sentido.] **

Lina: Você foi a grande causadora disso. . . *começa a olhar para o nada **[Baphomet: Nada é o que a autora tem na cabeça.] **tentando disfarçar*

Katy: A culpa não é minha se ela é ciumenta demais, e cá entre nós, L nunca gostou da Misa, todos sabem que ele amava o Light. **[Lucifel: Hahahahahaha, só que não.] [Baphomet: Estou rindo... Mentira!]**

Lina: Sim, mas Misa também amava o Light, mas como ele morreu, pra curar a carência dela, inventou esse pretexto de que tava apaixonada pelo L.

Katy: Espere agora para ver o que a "gata" vai fazer com eles. *gargalha*

Lina: Mas agora quem vai narrar sou eu! *ri maliciosamente* Uma outra pessoa irá entrar nessa história. . . **[Lucifel: Nem faço ideia de quem seja.] [Baphomet: Eu não estou conseguindo pensar, acho que essa fic derreteu meu cérebro.] ***faz suspense*

Katy: Acho que já sei quem é. . . Ta muito na cara. **[Lucifel: Não diga?]**

Lina: Ok, deixa eu tomar conta do resto agora! **[Lucifel: NÃÃÃOOO!]**

* * *

_Lina narrando._

_ Misa chega ao quarto chorando, e sem hesitar, destranca a porta e a abre apressadamente. Ela se depara com uma gata que estava no computador de L, se aproxima receosa e pergunta. – O que você ta fazendo no quarto do L? __**[Baphomet: Ela está usando o computador, não é óbvio?] [Lucifel: Ele não explicou pra você sobre isso, sua anta? Sobre a gata que apareceu do nada? Mas parece que a sua cabeça tá cheia de sacanagem e você ignora tudo, ou não entende nada (o que é bem mais provável).]**_

_ - Estou aqui por acaso. – a gata falou sem olhar para a Misa._

_ - Como assim? Eu posso ser burra, mas idiota eu não sou! __**[Lucifel: Ah, mas você é sim as duas coisas. E sem muito esforço.]**__ – ela desliga o computador na tomada e a gata a encara como se não entendesse nada._

_ L adentra o quarto, ao ver a cena ridícula da Misa, __**[Baphomet: Mas que cena? Ela só desligou o computador e ficou com cara de mula olhando pra gata.] [Lucifel: Como se todas as outras cenas dessa fic não fossem ridículas.]**__ ele fica perplexo e balança a cabeça negativamente para ela. L fica parado, observa a arma que achara debaixo da sua mesa que se situava na sala de estar e diz para a Misa. – Sai daí que eu vou resolver esse problema! – aponta a arma para a gata pensando que ela era o tal anônimo do Death Note. – Fica parada se não eu atiro! – suas mãos estavam tremendo. __**[Lucifel: Mata todos.] [Baphomet: Não se esqueça de se matar logo em seguida.]**_

_ - Há, há... – a gata ri de deboche. – Como se eu fosse ficar parada... – e assim como ela tinha uma velocidade incrível, corre fazendo uma grande bagunça na casa de L. __**[Lucifel: Ela só correu ou passou um furacão na casa dele?]**_

_ Ele atirava para todos os lados e quase acerta a Misa, __**[Lucifel: Droga.] [Baphomet: Odeio esse quase.] **__então ele resmunga em voz baixa. – Bem que eu poderia ter acertado essa mala também... __**[Lucifel: Então por que não acertou?] [Baphomet: Disfarçava e atirava logo nela. Ou até pra isso você é lesado?] **__– atira para o lado do computador onde a gata estava tranquilamente parada esperando a reação do garoto. Ele não acerta, fica furioso, num impulso uma outra gata aparece e bate na sua mão deixando a arma cair e indo parar direto para debaixo da cama. __**[Lucifel: A autora e essa mania de jogar tudo pra debaixo da cama.] [Baphomet: Até a arma do L tem o costume do dono de ir pra debaixo da cama.]**_

_ Essa gata era diferente, era roxa, com olhos vermelhos e também possuía uma velocidade incrível, igual a de sua amiga Katy. Ela fica parada e assim L pôde observá-la e perguntar. – Você é irmã daquela gata? __**[Lucifel: Que informação necessária, né?] [Baphomet: Alguém estranho aparece na sua casa e você pergunta: "Você é irmão de fulano?" Super normal.]**_

_ - Não. Sou amiga e me chamo Lina... Lina Violet. – responde friamente e quando vê Misa correndo com uma vassoura em sua direção, ela dá uma rasteira que faz a Misa cair com o nariz no chão. _

_ - Aiii! – gritava a Misa de dor. __**[Baphomet: Agora enfia a vassoura inteira no cu dela e acaba logo com isso.]**_

_ As duas gatas correm até a cozinha de L e este as segue, mas ele tinha se esquecido de pegar a arma que estava debaixo da cama, então não tinha como se defender, a não ser com a vassoura que Misa tinha deixado cair no chão quando levara uma rasteira, só que ele deixou pra lá. __**[Lucifel: O pouco sentido que essa fic tinha já se perdeu no vazio que tem na cabeça da autora.] [Baphomet: A preguiça deixa as pessoas idiotas. O que custava ir pra debaixo da cama pegar a arma já que ele costuma fazer isso quase que constantemente?]**__ Na cozinha, Katy mexe em todos os alimentos de L, ou seja, ele era um compulsivo por doces e só comia isso para sobreviver. __**[Lucifel: Faz todo o sentido invadir a casa de alguém e ficar mexendo nos alimentos dele. A não ser que esteja passando fome.] [Baphomet: Passando tanta fome que comeram a graça dessa fic. Vieram da Etiópia, é?]**_

_ Ele fica desesperado quando Katy pega suas jujubas, ele faz um gesto com as mãos indicando para esta não fazer nada com os doces, mas ela não o respeita e joga tudo no chão. Com o seu poder de fogo, Lina, queima todas as __**[Lucifel: Rosquinhas.] **__jujubas e solta uma gargalhada sádica ao ver a cara de espanto de L. __**[Lucifel: Nossa como você são más, estou com muita peninha do L.] [Baphomet: Nossa como vocês são dark badass du mal from hell 666 metal is the law.] **__Ele corre em direção às duas gatas tentando acertá-las com chutes poderosos, mas com a extrema velocidade que elas possuíam, ele acertava os objetos de sua cozinha. __**[Lucifel: E com a poderosa lerdeza da autora ela erra os tempos verbais.]**_

* * *

**Fim da Parte 2 (Really?) Parte 3 coming soon. (não) Gostaram? Comentem.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Terceira e última parte da Fanfic: Ferrando A Vida Dos Leitores**_

* * *

Lina: Olha a confusão que nós estamos fazendo! **[Lucifel: Pois é, não sabem nem narrar num único tempo.] [Baphomet: Confusão é o que tem na cabeça da autora.] **Coitado do L, será que ele consegue pegar a gente?

Katy: *faz cara de idiota* **[Lucifel: A única cara que ela tem.] [Baphomet: Faz a cara normal dela.] **Claro que não, dã! Você acha que com a nossa velocidade, ele possa conseguir nos pegar? **[Baphomet: Se a velocidade de vocês fosse inversamente proporcional ao quão lesado todos os personagens dessa fic são multiplicados e elevados à quarta potência, eu acho que ele conseguiria pegar vocês.]**

Lina: Lógico que não, mas . . .

Katy: Mas o que?

Lina: Uma pena que essa história está chegando ao fim, e precisamos fazer com que tenha uma tragédia no final! Algo que ninguém nunca esperasse que fosse acontecer! **[Lucifel: Eu não esperava algo tão sem graça quanto essa fic, então acho que vocês já cumpriram a missão.] [Baphomet: Se vocês colocarem um fim a essa fic, já é algo que eu não esperava então tá perfeito.]**

Katy: Hum. . . E como eu que vou dá conta desse final trágico, nem você mesma vai imaginar o que vou fazer. . .

Lina: To ansiosa! **[Lucifel: Com a história? A única.] [Baphomet: Pra acabar? Eu também.] ***faz cara de curiosa*

* * *

_Katy narrando._

_ Enquanto L estava na cozinha tentando pegar as duas gatas, a Misa estava sentada na cama colocando lenço no seu nariz que sangrava. __**[Lucifel: O cérebro deve ter escorrido junto com o sangue.] [Baphomet: Tomara que sangre até a morte.]**_

_ - Ai... Meu nariz ta doendo muito! __**[Baphomet: Imagina se ele ia doer você só quase atravessou o chão com ele.]**__ – ela faz cara de choro, mas logo se recompõe e levanta da cama. __**[Lucifel: Essa é forte, hein. Drama em apenas um parágrafo.]**_

_ Ela pegaria novamente a vassoura na tentativa de ajudar L, mas ao se lembrar de que este não estava mais com a arma, se abaixa e procura a arma debaixo da cama. Não fica debaixo da cama, ela apenas tateara debaixo da cama a fim de achar a arma, e quando acha, verifica se ainda tinha as munições necessárias, pelo visto, só tinham três munições e precisaria de mais por causa das gatas que corriam muito. __**[Lucifel: Que texto cansativo. Arma e cama estão competindo pra ver quem aparece mais.] [Baphomet: O melhor é a autora querendo dizer que Misa não ficou embaixo da cama. 'Só quem fica embaixo da cama é o L, ela só tateou, hein'.]**_

_ Misa olha ao redor do quarto, não acha nenhuma munição, __**[Lucifel: Isso daqui não é videogame não, a munição não fica brilhando por aí.] **__nem mesmo nas gavetas, então ela parte para a cozinha, onde todos eles estavam fazendo a maior bagunça, e grita. __**[Lucifel: "Quem deixou começarem a suruba sem mim?"] [Baphomet: "Acabou a putaria, cheguei!"] **__– L! Eu to com a arma!_

_ - Me dá a arma! – ele se aproxima dela enquanto as gatas estavam paradas em cima do armário de cozinha, estavam sentadas e bocejavam._

_ - Só tem três munições, eu procurei por todos os lados do seu quarto e até na sua gaveta, mas não achei nenhuma, vê se acerta elas. – tenta encorajá-lo, pois estava pálido e parecia cansado. __**[Baphomet: Ele É pálido.] [Lucifel: Cansado de fazer parte dessa fic.] [Baphomet: É triste quando um grande detetive vai parar no fundo do poço e sua vida se resume a ser um lesado que corre atrás de gatas.]**_

_ - Vou tentar, mas não pense que isso será possível. – pega a arma e aponta cautelosamente para o armário de cozinha._

_ As duas gatas pularam e L atirou uma vez, mas não obteve sucesso, elas começam a rir __**[Lucifel: Óbvio, era pra ter mirado nelas e não no armário de cozinha.] [Baphomet: Ao menos ele acertou o armário de cozinha, que era o alvo dele.] **__e a Misa tenta acertá-las com pratos. Lina pega o prato que Misa arremessara e joga a fim de acertar o L, porém, consegue __**[Lucifel: Se ela acerta pra que o 'porém'?] [Baphomet: Um 'porém' perdido no meio do fogo cruzado.] **__e este fica com o rosto todo cortado e cai no chão deixando a arma cair indo parar perto dos pés de Misa. __**[Lucifel: Misa, isso só pode ser o destino querendo que você se mate.]**_

_ - L! – gritava a Misa desesperada._

_ - Pega a arma e atira! Aquela gata ficou presa na minha armadilha! – L se esforçava para falar e continua no chão esperando a reação de Misa. __**[Lucifel: Quer saber, vou ignorar totalmente as mudanças repentinas de tempo verbal. Mesmo que sejam irritantes.]**_

_ Katy foi a gata que ficara com os pés presos na armadilha que L preparara enquanto elas aprontavam, mas a gata não fica muito desesperada e faz sinal para a amiga Lina não fazer nada. __**[Baphomet: "Não se preocupe, nem parada eles me acertam."] [Lucifel: Eles dois pensando juntos não dão nem metade de uma pessoa pensando sozinha.] **__Entretanto, Misa pega a arma e se prepara para atirar, mas L grita. – Não! – mas foi tarde demais, Misa acabara de atirar em si mesma, pois a arma estava apontada para o lado errado, ou seja, estava apontada para o seu rosto e esta nem percebe por causa da pressa. __**[Lucifel: Como uma pessoa não percebe que está mirando no próprio rosto eu não sei, mas eu curti.] [Baphomet: Mais feliz do que estou agora só se o resto morrer também.]**_

_ Misa cai morta no chão, e as duas gatas ficam espantadas, e Katy fala. – Eu não sabia que ela era tão burra assim... __**[Baphomet: Nunca subestime a capacidade de burrice de uma pessoa.]**_

_ - Pois é, mas agora vamos acabar com esse detetive. __**[Lucifel: Que detetive? Só vejo um lesado caído com o rosto cortado.] **__– Lina olha sarcasticamente para L._

_ Mesmo com o rosto todo cortado, L estava fugindo, __**[Lucifel: Agora rosto cortado impede a pessoa de andar?] [Baphomet: Desde quando uma pessoa com o rosto cortado não pode fugir?] **__pega a chave da casa e corre até a porta para abri-la e assim fugir para bem longe. __**[Lucifel: Não, ele vai fugir para o outro lado da rua.] [Baphomet: Ele vai fugir pra debaixo da cama dele.] **__Antes de conseguir, Katy se soltara da armadilha e aparece na porta com um sorriso dizendo. __**[Lucifel: Agora sorriso fala.] [Baphomet: "O sorriso olhou para L, abriu a boca e disse: – Die!"] **__– Você não vai embora não..._

* * *

Katy: *gargalha* Olha só que legal! **[Baphomet: Só pra você.] [Lucifel: Será que ela está comentando a mesma fic que a gente?] **Você esperava isso acontecer?

Lina: Eu esperava qualquer coisa, menos a burrice da Misa. . . **[Baphomet: Já era pra se esperar.] **Momento de silêncio para a morte estupidamente burra provocada por ela mesma. . . **[Baphomet: 666 minutos de silêncio pela existência dessa fic.] [Lucifel: Silêncio eterno porque a autora disso tá viva.] **Eu não sabia que ela era tão burra.

Katy: Nem eu sabia que podia torná-la tão burra. **[Lucifel: Ah, mas você pode sim.] [Baphomet: Seu grau de burrice é elevado, nunca duvide de si mesma.] **Agora que esse silêncio passou, imagina a cara do L toda cortada. **[Lucifel: Caso não tenha notado, esse minuto de silêncio acabou desde quando a sua amiguinha lá em cima começou a falar.] [Baphomet: Em quantas parcelas vocês dividiram esse minuto de silêncio?]**

Lina: Oh que horror! *faz careta*

Katy: Eu prefiro nem imaginar. . . **[Lucifel: Dói pensar, né?]**

Lina: Você vai continuar o final ou não? **[Baphomet: Meu voto é não.]**

Katy: Faz o desfecho pra mim? **[Lucifel: Já derreteu o cérebro inteiro pra chegar até aqui.] [Baphomet: Isso que é amiga.]**

Lina: Ta bom, o desfecho não será nada bom. **[Lucifel: Eu já esperava, nem a fic é boa.] ***ri sadicamente*

* * *

_Lina narrando._

_ L corre até a porta dos fundos na tentativa de fugir, __**[Baphomet: Quantas vezes ele correu até a porta?] **__mas Katy fora mais rápida que ele, e começa a provocá-lo. – Pode tentar fugir a vontade, mas lembre-se de que eu sou mais rápida e posso te alcançar em poucos passos. __**[Lucifel: Ser rápida é uma coisa, ter pernas longas é outra.] [Baphomet: Em um passo ela chega à China. Agora me responda: ela é rápida ou as pernas dela são grandes demais?]**_

_ - Eu vou parar de fugir... – ele disfarçadamente estava com a chave da casa na mão e tenta perfurar os olhos da gata._

_ - O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela desvia e dá um soco nas costas do L que cai no chão e permanece desse jeito. __**[Lucifel: Cai de boca, querida. No chão.]**_

_ Lina estava passeando no corredor de um lado para o outro, talvez a ideia que ela teve há poucos minutos não era ruim, mas pisca os olhos duas vezes seguidas e continua de um lado para o outro, até que conclui a ideia e vai até o banheiro. __**[Baphomet: "Cago ou não cago?"] **__Ela pega todos os sabonetes de L e joga na banheira que ainda estava com a água, e espera todos eles se misturarem para provocar um odor muito forte. __**[Baphomet: Ela jogou sabonete ou merda?] [Lucifel: Ela jogou o cérebro dela, que já estava em estado avançado de putrefação.]**_

_ L ao sentir o cheiro, se levanta e ignora a presença da Katy que também sentira o cheiro, eles seguiram direto para o banheiro. __**[Baphomet: Cientificamente comprovado: cheiro de sabonete acaba com brigas.] [Lucifel: Cheiro de sabonete une as pessoas.] **__Após L se aproximar da banheira, Lina empurra a banheira com todas as suas forças e esta cai molhando tudo. __**[Baphomet: Pensei que era a água que molhava.] **__L estava com os pés todos molhados, ele não tinha entendido nada, __**[Lucifel: Nem eu. Será que sou burro?] **__e quando foi andar, escorrega, quando estava prestes a cair, Katy abre a janela e Lina empurra o L até lá e este grita. – Aaaah! Não façam isso, por favor! __**[Lucifel: "Não me tira desse banho de luxo com colônia de vários sabonetes misturados!"]**_

_ - Vamos fazer você apenas cair da janela e torcer o pé. – disse Katy inocentemente. __**[Baphomet: E que os ossos da sua perna perfurem o seu pulmão. (Isso é possível?)] [Lucifel: Espero que você caia de boca no chão e seu cérebro inútil se espalhe pela calçada.]**_

_ L é empurrado até a janela, __**[Lucifel: Replay?] **__mas as palavras de Katy não se concretizaram, __**[Lucifel: Mãe Diná do Paraguai.] [Baphomet: Vidente fajuta made in China.] **__pelo contrário, ele cai com a cabeça no chão e fica desacordado. Ambas ficam se entreolhando assustadas com o ocorrido, ligam para a ambulância que chegaria lá em quinze minutos. __**[Baphomet: Pra que a ambulância? Deixava esse projeto de ser humano aí pra morrer.] [Lucifel: Chama a polícia porque assaltaram a casa da autora e levaram o cérebro dela.]**_

_ - Ótimo, dá tempo de a gente fugir daqui. __**[Lucifel: Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo.] **__– disse Lina se preparando para correr e arrombar a porta._

_ - Calma, precisamos ser mais discretas, vamos pegar a chave da casa que L deixou cair na sala quando tentou perfurar meus olhos. __**[Baphomet: Aquela chave de quatro centímetros, cor metálica com um detalhe vermelho no meio, terceira da esquerda para a direita no molho de chaves.] **__– elas seguem, pegam a chave, abrem a porta e dali para fora, correm na maior velocidade que conseguiam. __**[Lucifel: Só parem de correr quando suas pernas deixarem de existir.]**_

* * *

Katy: Sem comentários. . . **[Lucifel: Somos dois.] [Baphomet: 3!]**

Lina: Não podia acontecer algo pior. **[Lucifel: Podia sim, essa fic ter continuação.] [Baphomet: Realmente, essa fic é a pior coisa que aconteceu.] ***sorri*

Katy: Quero nem imaginar o que a ambulância vai pensar quando entrar naquela casa e vê **[Baphomet: Agora os carros pensam, entram em casas e veem pessoas. Em que ano estamos?] [Lucifel: Desde quando automóveis se tornaram mais inteligentes que certos seres humanos?] **duas pessoas praticamente mortas! **[Lucifel: Misa alterou o seu status de morta para praticamente morta.] **Nós somos assassinas! **[Baphomet: Do bom senso.] ***fica espantada*

Lina: L não morreu, tipo, eu ia escrever mais sobre o desfecho, mas ninguém iria querer saber que ele ficou em coma. . . **[Baphomet: Obrigado por ter o mínimo de consideração.] [Lucifel: Esse bom senso só surgiu agora que a fic já tá acabando?]**

Katy: Acabei me esquecendo de que Misa que se matou. Bem. . . Pessoal, vocês agora viram uma grande bizarrice e aposto que concluíram que a vida do L foi mais do que ferrada. . . **[Lucifel: Ferrado está o meu estado mental. Nunca mais vou ser o mesmo.] [Baphomet: Ferrada está a sanidade mental de vocês e vai ficar a de todas as vítimas que lerem essa fic.]**

Lina: A vida dele foi desgraçada, e agora que o garoto ta em coma, quem substituirá ele? **[Baphomet: Pensei que ele tava em coma desde o começo da fic.] [Lucifel: Que diferença faz? Ele já não usava mais o cérebro mesmo.]**

Katy: Talvez o Near. . . *cara de malvada*

Lina: Acho melhor a gente parar de ferrar, ops, "desgraçar" a vida dos personagens do Death Note, e partir para outra! **[Lucifel: Vocês ferram o que, que eu não vi? Eles é que se ferram sozinhos.] [Baphomet: Eles só se ferraram porque a autora vendeu o cérebro deles no mercado negro.]**

Katy: Na próxima edição, faremos um sorteio de quem será a nossa próxima vítima. **[Baphomet: De novo não, por favor.]** *da risadas*

Lina: Eu tenho uma pessoa em mente, **[Lucifel: Para tudo. Você tem mente? Não mente.] [Baphomet: Então a use e nunca mais escreva uma fic.] **mas vou deixar pra próxima edição e se você concordar comigo! *ri que nem louca*

Katy: Pelo menos é melhor que sorteio. *capota* Bem, até a próxima!

Lina: Tchau pessoas! **[Lucifel: Até nunca mais!] [Baphomet: Acabou? Já não aguentava mais.]**

* * *

_**Depois de riparem a fic, Baphomet e Lucifel foram procurar um novo cérebro, já que os seus deterioraram ao longo da ripagem, no mercado negro.**_


End file.
